The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for inserting coupons into containers moving along a high volume handling system. In particular, the invention separates the forwardmost coupon from a continuous web and injects the coupon into a container as the container passes a designated location for insertion.
It is a common advertising and promotional technique to place coupons or other leaflets into containers, such as cartons for breakfast cereal or snack items, along with the product to be sold. The consumer may use the coupon for whatever purpose intended, such as for discount or future purchases or a rebate. Many devices have therefor been provided to deposit coupons into containers in the present day packaging industry.
This is just one use for the invention which will be described in detail hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the word xe2x80x9ccouponxe2x80x9d is used in its broadest possible sense to include any coupon, card, sheet, receipt, warranty, premium or other part that can advantageously be handled as described hereinafter. Similarly, xe2x80x9ccontainerxe2x80x9d is used in the broadest possible sense to include containers such as boxes, tubs, cans and vessels of all kinds as well as any other coupon receiver which can advantageously be used with this invention.
Typically, coupon inserting devices operate by discharging or positioning a single coupon in each of a plurality of containers which rapidly move along a conveyor system or similar material handling system. The containers are positioned in a particular relationship to the mechanism involved. Known inserting devices, while they perform satisfactorily under certain circumstances, are somewhat unreliable, inflexible and expensive to manufacture, set-up, operate and maintain.
Commonly, coupon dispensing systems require a stack of precut coupons that are individually dispensed from a downwardly sloping channel. One arrangement of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,200. In that system, a pusher element and advancing rollers coact to withdraw the forwardmost coupon from a precut stack of coupons. The coupon is thereby drawn into the downwardly sloping channel to the dispensing location. This arrangement, however, requires a separate cutting and stacking operation before the coupons are ready for the dispensing stage. Another arrangement providing a downwardly sloping tray is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,113. In that system, a reciprocal vacuum head dispenses each coupon from a stack of precut coupons arranged on an inclined tray and places the coupons in a conveyor system which transports the coupons to the containers.
Still other systems require mechanical cutting devices such as a scissors device to separate each coupon from a continuous web. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,894. In that system, an advance drum draws the coupons away from the coupon web and toward a scissors device which separates the coupon web into individual coupons. The coupons are thereafter dispensed to moving packages with the use of a conveyor system.
While such prior art systems may function satisfactorily under certain conditions, they are quite complex, often requiring additional coupon processing stages. Such systems, moreover, are susceptible to jamming when operating at high rates of speed. As a result, a coupon may not be placed in every container. On the other hand, two or more coupons may be inadvertently inserted in one container. Moreover, many of the known coupon inserting systems are not capable of accommodating various spacing of the containers and varying conveyor speeds. Further, the known systems do not easily accommodate changes in the location of insertion or the size or shape of the container.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide an improved coupon inserting apparatus that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
Similarly, an object of the present invention is to provide a coupon inserting apparatus that ascertains the location of each of a plurality of containers moving at varying speeds and positively places a coupon at that location at a predetermined time.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a coupon inserting apparatus capable of detaching a single coupon from a continuous web at high speed and with precision and inserting it into a container.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and unique method of storing a supply of coupons and efficiently and positively feeding them, one at a time, to a predetermined position at a predetermined time.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a coupon inserting apparatus that may be portably and universally located to operate at varying points of insertion and along varying insertion paths to practice the unique method of this invention.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.
The above objects are accomplished by providing a coupon inserting apparatus that operates on a continuous web of separable coupons. The apparatus separates the forwardmost coupon from a continuous web in a controlled intermittent operation. Successive coupons are connected to each other by spaced-apart weakened portions, such as by perforations, extending transversely of the web. The forwardmost coupon is separated and inserted by rotating downstream rolls which function as a burster to apply separating tension to the coupon. After separating the forwardmost coupon, the coupon inserting apparatus directs the coupon into a container which may be rapidly moving.
The coupon inserting apparatus comprises support means, positioning roll means to separate the forwardmost coupon from the continuous web and dispense the coupon at a predetermined location, and feed roll means to intermittently advance the continuous web toward the positioning roll means. The positioning roll means includes a pair of spaced rolls rotatably mounted relative to the support means and defining a bight to receive the leading edge of the forwardmost coupon. In addition, positioning drive means continuously actuates the positioning roll means to move the forwardmost coupon at a predetermined speed.
The feed roll means includes a pair of spaced rolls located upstream from the positioning roll means by a distance in excess of one coupon length. The feed roll means are oriented to direct the leading edge of the forwardmost coupon into the bight formed by the positioning roll means. Feed drive means intermittently drives the feed roll means and advances the leading edge of the forwardmost coupon toward the bight formed by the positioning roll means. The feed drive means operates at a speed substantially less than the predetermined speed of the positioning roll means so that, upon receipt of the leading edge of the forwardmost coupon, the forwardmost coupon is separated from the next coupon along the weakened web portion separating the coupons.
A specific feature of the present invention utilizes control means to actuate and deactuate the feed drive means. The control means includes timing means and detects the position of a moving target or container. The timing means of the control means determines a predetermined time for the container to reach the point of insertion. The control means also receives information from coupon sensing means located at a coupon sensing position between the positioning roll means and the feed roll means. The coupon sensing means detects the presence of and the absence of a coupon at the coupon sensing position. The control means actuates the feed drive means at the predetermined time and upon sensing of the forwardmost coupon at the sensing location to draw the forwardmost coupon into the bight formed by the positioning means, thereby bursting the forwardmost coupon from the continuous web. The positioning roll means moves the coupon toward the predetermined location of insertion at the predetermined speed. When the forwardmost coupon has exited the coupon sensing position, the coupon sensing means detects absence of the coupon. The control means deactuates the feed drive means upon the sequential sensing of the absence of the forwardmost coupon and the sensing of the next coupon at the coupon sensing position. The inserting apparatus may thereby accomplish feeding of coupons to containers moving at varying rates of speed.
Another particular feature of the present invention is provided by a coupon web supply means that supplies the continuous web of coupons to the feeding roll means. The coupon web supply means includes a flexible feeding chute having an output end that is fixed relative to the support means with an input end and a body that may be flexibly and tortuously positioned relative thereto. The support means of the coupon inserting apparatus is mounted by universal means for angularly positioning the coupon inserting apparatus about a joint. The supply means may include source means feeding the input end of the flexible chute. The source means may include means for storing a roll of preformed coupons in continuous web form, and associated dispensing rollers and the like. The source means may also comprise a storage means for a fan folded web of coupons and associated dispensing mechanisms. Still another source means may include a source roll of unfolded coupons which make up the web, either pre-perforated or not. In that system, folding rolls and a perforating mechanism, if required, receive the web from the source roll and the folded and perforated web is fed through a take up means to the input end of the flexible chute. Thus, the coupon inserting apparatus may be positioned to provide insertion of the coupons at varying points of insertion and from various sources.